Kadan
by ColonelKlink15
Summary: Obligatory don't own any Dragon Age games or characters. Hope you enjoy my Inquisitor Asena Adaar and The Iron Bull


Kadan

The bright noonday sun bore down on the group of soldiers that had gathered in the open courtyard of Skyhold and reflected off the armor they wore. Sons of millers, farmers and stone masons alike displayed the matching colors of the Inquisition and stood in a wide semi circle around what looked like a makeshift training arena. Inside, the gray giant known as The Iron Bull and the blonde Commander Cullen sparred at a mock rate, slowing and stopping to instruct their spectators. Watching as the two formidable foes danced around the dirt field, was the Inquisitor Asena Adaar in the shade of the Herald's Rest.

"Now, if my enemy were to charge me as Iron Bull just did, I would want to stay in his blind spot. Keep in mind, if he has been working with that disadvantage for a while he could have already learned to compensate for it." Cullen shouted, turning to face the green recruits.

"Disadvantage? More like evening the playing field. Can't be ending the fight too soon, right Commander?" The Iron Bull joked as he rested his spiked hammer across his shoulders. The man just rolled his eyes at the Qunari's arrogance and kept instructing the crowd.

The Qunari Inquisitor brushed a stray white hair out of her face and gazed lovingly at her Kadan. It had been several weeks since she had started things with The Iron Bull and everyone in Skyhold had taken notice. Most of her companions told the Qunari not to get involved with the crazed mercenary after hearing about his Ben-Hassrath connections and wild escapades, but she didn't care. Before becoming the Inquisitor, Adaar had been a high ranking mercenary herself. If anything, Bull's wild side appealed to Asena's sense of power and reminded her fondly of her own crazy stories. The horned woman absentmindedly stroked the split dragon's tooth that hung on a leather string around her neck and smiled thinking about the day she had given him the other half.

The roar of The Iron Bull's voice and the sound of his hammer smashing into Cullen's Templar shield brought the Inquisitor back to her surroundings. His scarred skin rippled over his impressive muscles as he smashed into the warrior, never allowing him to go on the offensive. After a few swings of the Qunari's attack, the Commander signaled for him to stop and continued teaching his men. Bull wiped the sweat from his soaked brow as he walked over to the edge of the arena.

As he leaned against the heavy wood post around the outskirts of the training site, he spotted his Kadan standing against the stone walls of the tavern. His stubbled face split into a large grin as he saw Adaar look his way and give a quick wink, a smile ghosting her lips. Bull's hand slowly raised, his finger motioning for the Inquisitor to come closer to him.

" _Maker, he's good."_ She thought, standing and smiling at the towering Qunari. As she made her way to the group a few yards away, The Iron Bull just watched as his lover came closer.

"Aww, did you come to watch just cause you missed me Kadan?" He chuckled once she came to rest against the same wooden post as him.

"You know I can never resist a good fight."

"That's what I like about you, Boss. You're just as crazy as I am." The Bull said as he leaned the heavy hammer against the fence that separated them.

"And don't you forget it." The Inquisitor grinned, grabbing the leather harness around his chest and pulling him into a kiss.

The heavy smell of leather, grass and sweat filled Adaar's nose as her lips smashed into his. She heard several hoots and whistles from a few recruits who took notice of the Qunari's use of his break. Whether it be a quick slap on the ass or hickey placed just high enough to not be covered, The Bull enjoyed the looks. Dozen's across Thedas lusted after the foreign and exotic beauty known as Inquisitor Adaar, and she belonged to him. The Herald of Andraste also enjoyed the stunned silence and shocked looks she received when her and her Qunari companion entered a room. His stubble tickled her neck as he slowly kissed across her jaw and down her throat. She hummed her approval as he softly bit her neck, his unique mixture of pleasure and pain intoxicating her.

"Hate to interrupt, but I do believe you're needed again."Cullen shouted from across the field. Several of the recruits stared slack jawed at the intimate scene unfolding beside them and only refocused attention once their leader threatened physical violence.

"We'll continue this later." The Bull whispered in her ear before grabbing his weapon and making his way towards the slightly annoyed Commander.

"Nothing like a beautiful woman to get the blood pumping, eh Cullen?" The warrior laughed causing his blonde sparring partner to blush and stumble.

Asena watched as the pair resumed their training of the fresh faced men. Though the Commander lacked Iron Bull's size and strength, he made up for it by sheer tactical knowledge alone. Now that he had demonstrated how to defend from an enraged attacker, Cullen had begun to show the men how to act on the offensive. The Qunari charged, bringing his hammer down where the man's head was. Just before it made contact the Commander twisted away causing Bull's weapon to strike the ground and miss his intended target. A quick jab to the ribs from Cullen's hilt caused the leader of the Chargers to whip around and swing the hammer into his opponents shield. Soon after, the man signaled for the Qunari to cease his attack so he could continue his instructions to the foot soldiers.

"Enjoying the show?" Varric asked, walking over with Blackwall and leaning on the fence near the Inquisitor.

"Always do." She smiled.

"Almost as much as he enjoys showing off." Blackwall guffawed, crossing his arms.

Across the fence, The Iron Bull stood watching the trio. A stupid grin rested on his face as he flexed for his spectators. Varric chuckled as Asena wolf whistled her approval at the warrior's bravado. Having finished with commanding the recruits and dismissing them for the afternoon, Cullen turned and thanked The Iron Bull before making his way out of the training ring.

"How do you think Curly and Tiny would fair in a real fight? Personally my money's on our Commander." Varric mused aloud, his thick fingers running over his rough chin.

"I'd take that bet. Cullen may have more disciplined training but The Iron Bull has brute strength on his side. If he were to end it quick enough, the Commander's skill wouldn't be of much use." Blackwall replied.

"It's not like Curly hasn't fought people like him before. He was in Kirkwall when shit went sideways with the Qunari." The dwarf refuted.

The leather clad giant finally reached the group just in time to hear both of Adaar's companions start bickering like schoolboys.

"Something going on I don't know about?" Iron bull asked, wiping his brow once again.

"We were just wondering who to bet on in a fight against you. Varric's money was on Commander Cullen, I disagreed." The bearded Blackwall said.

"He would put up a good struggle, but all that Templar training has left him with more than a few tells. Cullen would try to wear me out, get me to eventually slip up and give him an opening. I just wouldn't give him the chance." The Iron Bull responded, enjoying the ability to show off his tactical knowledge.

"What about Buttercup? Do you think you could beat her?" Varric asked.

"Sera's weapons are mostly long range, so she might win in a siege situation. She could sit up in the trees and pick people off with her bow one by one. Fortunately for me, that crazy shit is too short tempered to sit and wait like that. She'd tire of sitting around and that's when I would make my move." The Bull replied.

"You've got pretty much everyone pegged, don't you Tiny?"

"Ben-Hassrath, remember?" He said, a tone of smugness in his voice.

"What about me?" The Inquisitor suddenly piped up causing the men around her to turn their heads in shock. Her companions well knew the Qunari's reputation for being a frightening force on the battlefield, her axe coming down on Venatori camps with with terrifying vigor. Luckily for the Inquisition, she had never seen a reason to direct that power against their cause.

"You, boss? From what I've seen on the battlefield, you're good with that weapon of yours. Your style it too clean, though. Too predictable. I'm surprised it hasn't been used against you in a fight yet." The Iron Bull said, waiting to see her reaction.

The Inquisitor's silver eyes stared into Bull's, neither conveying her thoughts of his harsh assessment. The remaining recruits left standing around the arena seemed to quiet down and tense with trepidation at Iron Bull's words. Varric and Blackwall stood with baited breath as they all waited for the Qunari's response.

"Alright. Let's put that to the test." Asena finally said.

"What?" The men around her said in unison.

"Let's do some sparring. Let's see if I can beat the infamous Iron Bull."

The Bull's eyes never left her face. They searched and scanned her high features, looking for any sign of her usual joking or jesting. Asena's carefree and relaxed attitude had been replaced with the stubborn and iron willed mercenary mindset she had before the Inquisition. A small smile raised the corner of his lips as he slowly nodded his agreement to her proposition.  
"Now this is the fight we should put money on." Varric chuckled.

"I bet 10 gold pieces on the Bull." Blackwall replied.

"I'll take that bet. Don't disappoint me, Inquisitor." The dwarf stated as he crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kadan?" The Iron Bull asked as the Inquisitor quickly jumped over the fence and landed in the arena next to him.

"Didn't think I was gonna call you on your shit, did ya?" Asena smirked.

"Just don't wanna embarrass you in front of our friends." He grinned back, raising his hammer and resting it on his shoulder. She smiled sarcastically before turning and walking towards a few of the soldiers along the outskirts of the area.

"Mind if I borrow that for a moment?" The Qunari asked, looking at the heavy axe clutched in the hands of the terrified recruit she spoke to. His eyes were the size of saucers as he saw the towering Herald of Andraste hold out her hand and smile sweetly. He nodded quickly before handing over the weapon and watching as she swung it a few times with jaw dropping ease.

The Captain of the Chargers stood in the center of the ring now, waiting for his opponent to meet him there. Adaar slowly walked towards her Kadan, the axe draped over her shoulders and her expression giddy with the anticipation of a good fight.

"Ready to put your money where your mouth is?" Asena asked while swinging the axe down and gripping it tightly with both hands.

"Ready when you are, Boss." He replied, bending his knees and prepping his body for a fight. Having gotten wind of the upcoming battle, the remaining recruits and a few others who had been passing by gathered around the training grounds. The warm air seemed to hang around the arena as the anticipation grew for the Qunari showdown.

In an instant the fight began. The sound of metal crashing into metal rang through the courtyard as each of the giants swung heavy blows at the other. Despite their massive sizes, they both moved with surprising agility and speed. The hilt of Bull's hammer jabbed at the Inquisitor's ribs, no doubt breaking several and knocking her onto her back and into the dirt. Without a moment of hesitation he swung the weapon down, barely missing her head as she rolled away and stood. Seeing his defences down as he lifted for another attack, Asena swung the heavy axe and cut a deep gash into the upper portion of the Bull's arm. It soon became clear to the gathered group that neither the Inquisitor nor The Iron Bull were taking this fight lightly. Each had their own reasons for participating, but both treated it like they faced the very forces that opposed the Inquisition.

"These guys are supposed to like each other, right?" Varric shouted to Blackwall over the roar of the crowd.

The combat never lost its lightning fast pace as the pair continued. One moment, it seemed like The Iron Bull would triumph as his elbow crashed into Asena's jaw, sending her reeling. The next moment, the Inquisitor's win was almost assured with a swift kick to the back of her rivals knee, bringing him down. Their bloody dance continued for what seemed like ages, the audience glued to the scene playing out in front of them.

When at last it seemed like the battle would forever be evenly matched, the Bull anticipated the Inquisitor's feign and dodged her strike perfectly before delivering a devastating blow. The Inquisitor body slammed into the ground, the air knocked from her lungs. Adaar's axe skid across the dirt coming to rest a foot or two away from where the pair were in the arena. The woman grunted as she rested the weight of her upper body on her elbows and looked up at the the Charger's Captain standing above her.

"Like I said… predictable." The Iron Bull said, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the ground. The Inquisitor feral eyes locked onto the Bull's as he crouched by her legs, a smug grin playing over his features. He extended his large hand to help her up, waiting for the woman to admit her defeat.

Quick as a flash, the grounded Qunari grabbed the Bull's hand and threw a handful of dirt into his eyes with the other. As he stumbled backward, the warrior used that force to pull herself up and quickly grab the heavy axe close by. Before The Iron Bull had time to retaliate, the Inquisitor flipped the weapon and swung the full force of the hilt under his impressive jaw with a sickening crack. Time seemed to freeze as the silver skinned giant slowly fell flat on his back, shaking the ground as he hit. As the Bull struggled and groaned, Asena quickly straddled his hips, placing the sharp edge of her weapon against his throat.

"You thought I'd forfeit if you knocked me to the ground again. All I had to do was bide my time and wait for a fucking painful hit. Talk about predictable, Kadan." She breathed, a smile playing on her lips.

The once deafening roar of the crowd had completely ceased, leaving a tense silence behind as they witnessed the quick turn of battle. How was The Iron Bull going to react to his resounding defeat at the hands of the Inquisitor? Still standing by the fence, Varric suppressed a small chuckle as Blackwall bitterly tossed 10 gold coins into his outstretched hand.

After a weighted pause, the grounded Bull looked down at the heavy blade against his throat then at his Kadan's piercing eyes. A grin slowly broke out over the Bull's bruised face as he carefully sat up, the Inquisitor still on his lap. The beaten warrior lightly chuckled as he leaned back on his hands and nodded his horned head.

"That was good, Kadan."

Fin


End file.
